Lord of light
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer Escapes from Rowena only to feed on some Angels now that has far reaching consequences no one would have guess now Team free will has a new enemy an unusual ally while trying to save their mother and prepare for the consequences of opening a portal Story can't go anywhere
1. Chapter 1

APOCALYPSE WORLD, INSIDE THE MOREHEAD TUNNEL]  
[The camera shows us a side close up of Sam's dead face for a long moment, then Sam takes a huge gasping breath, eyes widening then closing as he breathes again. He sits up, panting for air. Sam slaps his hand to his neck looking for the fatal wound, but although he pats his neck, there is no fresh blood or ragged skin. He stares at his hand in disbelief then looks around the small room, obviously confused. Sam climbs to his feet. He continues to pat at his throat, but other than a lot of dried blood on his face, neck, and clothing, he is fine. He turns to look around. Lucifer leans out of the shadows, a flashlight shining up into his face like he's telling a ghost story.]  
LUCIFER Boo!  
[Sam gasps in fear and jerks back away from Lucifer, who just laughs. Lucifer is relaxed, sitting on a box. He turns off the flashlight.]  
LUCIFER Hey, Sammy.  
SAM (in horror) No.  
LUCIFER (as he lazily plays with a spider web) Yeah, I mean, you could do the whole pinch yourself, rub your eyes thing, or you could put on your big boy pants and just, you know, cut right to the realization that yep, it's me.  
SAM (in disbelief) Y-you - you...You brought me back.  
[Lucifer stands casually, running his fingers over a nearby pillar.]  
LUCIFER I did. You're welcome.  
SAM (eyes glistening) Why?  
LUCIFER Oh, well, I'm getting to that.  
[Sam gasps, remembering that Lucifer was supposed to be tied up back in their world.]  
SAM (concerned) The Rift. The Rift. Rowena.  
LUCIFER Oh, she's okay. I mean I - I was going to kill her, but she blasted me here before I had a chance to, so... It's great, self-defense. But, uh, I was coming here anyway.  
[Lucifer shrugs. Sam is confused.]  
SAM (puzzled) But we drained you.  
LUCIFER So how did I have the juice to pull off my little Lazarus trick? Uh, that's a long story, but I was tracking you here, and then I came across a handful of Michael's angels and it turns out they were guarding hands of God and Metatron  
Sam you mean  
Lucifer Ate the angels and took their memories  
Sam Metatron  
Lucifer smiles one of absolute joy I rip every memory he had  
Sam the tablet  
Lucifer I know every word  
Sam Eyes of horror and the hands  
Lucifer with the knowledge from Metatron I learn how to heal my grace and increase by the hands  
Sam, You are power up my hands  
Lucifer yep and thanks to Crowley this vessel will hold me  
SAM What do you want?  
LUCIFER What do I want? I want what everyone wants. I want a personal apology from Pop. I want rerun-free, year-round episodes of Drag Race.  
SAM (annoyed at the flippant response) Yeah, got it. Okay, right. We're done here.  
[Sam grabs his bag and goes to leave.]  
LUCIFER Are you going?  
[Lucifer offers Sam the flashlight he had been playing with.]  
LUCIFER Here. It's dark out there.  
[Sam gives Lucifer a suspicious look, pulls out his flashlight and turns it on with a click. Sam turns to leave and the beam of his flashlight shows a hoard of vampires struggling to get into the room. They are held back by an invisible barrier, but the light stimulates them and they surge against the barrier, snarling, and growling. Sam assesses the number of them and swallows uncomfortably.]  
LUCIFER Yeah, they're sorta...sorta all over there, and I'm holding them back.  
[The camera pans the slavering vampires as Lucifer speaks.]  
LUCIFER They're just waiting for a little snap of my fingers, but I didn't want 'em flooding in her and eatin' ya again, not until we finished our convo.  
[Lucifer holds his fingers ready to snap them while Sam stares in horror at the sea of vampires. Finally, Sam turns, furious at Lucifer's games.]  
SAM (forcefully in anger) What do you want?!  
LUCIFER I want well two things - a relationship with my son. Okay, there was a time that I would, you know, just grab him, but... I've grown.  
SAM (sarcastically) I'm sure you have.  
LUCIFER I have, Samuel. I want my son, and you're gonna help me.  
SAM (puzzled) How?  
LUCIFER you see I don't have every bit of power  
Sam, Me you want me to say  
Lucifer Actually no  
Sam than what  
Lucifer you see I wasn't Lying I have learned the hands and the angels made me see That I need to honor my deal  
[Sam still looks confused and suspicious.]  
LUCIFER I want you to agree to go back in time and merge with me  
Sam Merge you mean like  
Lucifer no you keep that body but you will have access to me and I will have access to you we would be able to merge Like an umm firestorm  
Sam firestorm you the dc hero  
Lucifer yes we would be able to split any time  
[Sam looks away, obviously both confused even more .]  
LUCIFER Look, Sammy, I'm - I'm not asking you to - to like it or to like me. All I'm asking is that you acknowledge the truth and give me a chance to fix things, that I was the one who brought you back to life, that I was the one who lifted you from the darkness and into the light. Okay?  
Sam closes his eyes at that so I would have the ability to choose and have your powers but with none of the side -effects  
LUCIFER yes and in change all you have to do is let me learn from you  
SAM And what if I say no?  
[Lucifer clears his throat, getting desperate .]  
LUCIFER All right, you know as well I do that your world 's heaven is collapsing with this bond I can fix that think about me on your side .. Humanity side without needing to use you as a vessel or said no and me and you walk out and deal with Michael now and we may lose and earth will have no one capable of defending it Please Sam imagine what me and you can do if you help me  
[Lucifer raises his fingers as if to snap them and let in the vamps.]  
LUCIFER Your move, champ.  
[Sam turns and looks at the snarling vampires and considers his choice.]

Sam what about Dean  
[Lucifer blinks for a moment ]  
Lucifer you don't know  
Sam know what  
Lucifer Dean is bound to Amara  
Sam Bound but how  
Lucifer the mark made it so that dean is hers and she his  
Sam but that  
Lucifer Sam why do you think I haven't just snapped my fingers to kill Dean  
Sam eyes wide you can't  
Lucifer Amara protects him from Death  
Sam wait what about when he sent himself to death to release The ghost  
Lucifer Sam think about why would whoever the new Death let dean go unless Death doesn't have the power to keep him  
Sam opens his mouth to say an explanation but he is unable to find one  
Lucifer sees Sam and thinks because of that bond between them Dean will never Die which means you can also be with him while also keep him from going berserk at your death  
Sam what about aging  
Lucifer Dean hasn't aged since he got the mark  
Sam what how  
Lucifer think about shouldn't he have wrinkles or something that shows his age  
Sam and the only thing that does is his beard  
Lucifer yes  
Sam Looks at the vampires and back to Lucifer  
Lucifer well  
Sam nods  
Lucifer smiles Great let's go  
Sam what  
Lucifer sam if I go back in time here we will go back in time in this world  
Sam oh okay  
Lucifer reaches out a hand and grabs sam  
Sam and Lucifer disappears and reappears in front of the portal  
Lucifer well shall we  
Sam nods and walks through  
Lucifer follows next

Bunker  
Rowena stands saying words for the spell  
Suddenly the portal Release Sam  
Rowena Sam I um  
Lucifer comes in behind  
Rowena gasp and opens her mouth to say a spell  
Lucifer shushes her  
Rowena discover no sound coming out  
Sam Lucifer  
Lucifer doesn't worry she fine  
Sam takes a deep breath Now what  
Lucifer Said the Words I sam Winchester accepts the deal with the morningstar of my free will  
Sam, I sam Winchester accepts the deal with the morningstar of my own free will  
Lucifer I Lucifer agree to the terms we have set by our grace and soul my the bond bind  
Lucifer and Sam Lights up as they each merge  
Lucifer eyes turn red so does Sam  
Lucifer Okay let go back  
Sam nods  
Lucifer grabs Sam and goes back  
Rowena gasp what  
Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk, a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is, when a Light flash in his mind and Future him and present become one  
exterior, Clinton Police Department, where Dean's leaving the building while on the phone. The seal on the wall depicts a bear inside a golden ring that reads, "United we stand, divided we fall" as a siren blares]  
DEAN (on the phone): Yeah, Jody. No, I mean, we don't know what's going on. We just know that they're all witches. Yeah.  
[Dean walks to Sam, busy on his iPad as he leans against the Impala's trunk and a police radio chatters in the background]  
DEAN: All right. Will do. Thanks.  
[He hangs up with Jody and Sam shows him the ipad]  
SAM: All right, check this out. This is the surveillance footage of the last victim before she was kidnapped and killed. She turned down an alley, and that's when she got grabbed.  
DEAN: Wait, stop. Stop, stop.  
SAM: -Stop?  
DEAN: -There. Blow that up.  
SAM: No. Is that...  
DEAN: Ketch  
Sam ''how is that... A flash of Light hits his mind as the same that happen to Lucifer happens ''  
Dean says ''Sam''  
Sam ''sorry just an idea''  
Dean ''what ''  
Sam ''Rowena ''  
Dean ''what about her ''  
Sam, ''she is from England ''  
Dean ''seeing where this is going so you saying the British men of letters ''  
Sam ''Ketch agrees to Let her go if ''  
Dean, ''she casts that spell crap so how do we kill someone that comes back from death same thing Lucifer did to Rowena ''  
Sam ''that won't work ''  
Dean, ''it worked on Rowena ''  
Sam ''Dean we have a whole Library did you honestly not think I look into how Rowena lived ''  
Dean '' Nerd ''  
Sam ''Yes the spell requires only that he is alive when the spell was cast if he is the spell will work on healing instantly after death ''  
Dean ''Wait you're saying that Rowena still lives''  
Sam ''unless Lucifer took her body apart and buried it then yes she is alive''  
Dean ''woah that ''  
Sam agrees  
Dean ''man you are a jerk ''  
Sam '' Bitch''  
Dean ''well let's capture him then decide what to do''  
Sam ''yes''

Sam is interrupted by a woman wearing a hat and large sunglasses to disguise her identity.]  
DANIELA: Sam and Dean Winchester?  
SAM: Do we know you Sam says out loud but in his head he thinks __(this is weird well nothing we can do about it)__  
[a siren blares as she talks]  
DANIELA: No, but I know you. In my profession, it pays to know the enemy. My name is Daniela. I'm a witch. And I know you don't like witches, but I also know you help people who are in trouble.  
exterior, the woods, where Daniela has led Sam and Dean to a secluded cabin. She enters, and they follow.]  
DEAN: You live here?  
DANIELA: It's a safe house some of us use when we're in hiding. From Hunters, for instance. It's almost impossible to find.  
SAM: Yeah, we noticed. All right, so here's the deal. Uh, we trust you about as much as you trust us, but we followed you here. So what's going on?  
DANIELA: What's going on is, I survived. He had me, the serial killer you're looking for.  
DEAN: Well, no one he's grabbed has lived. So why should we believe you?  
DANIELA (reluctantly pulling off her shawl and showing Sam and Dean wounds across the top of her chest and shoulders): This is how he tortures you, slow cuts with a red-hot knife. While he was doing it, I managed to get a hand free enough to touch him and whisper a spell, to disable him just long enough to get away.  
SAM: What did he want?  
DANIELA: He kept asking the same thing over and over again– "Where is Rowena MacLeod?"  
SAM: Rowena?  
DEAN: Rowena's dead.  
DANIELA: That's what I told him. That's what everybody's been telling him. That's why he'll keep doing this until he hears what he wants.  
DEAN: Did he happen to have a British accent?  
[Sam pulls out his phone to show Daniela a picture of Ketch from the security footage]  
DANIELA: Yeah. Why? Do you –  
SAM: Is this him?  
DANIELA: Yes. You have to find him. He has to be looking for me. He knows I can identify him.  
SAM: Yeah, we want him, too.  
DANIELA: You can't tell anyone that you spoke to me. Until he's caught, no one can know where I am.  
DEAN: Hmm. Well, about that... I was thinking just the opposite.

[Later that evening, after dark, Daniela sits in the cabin with lamps lit, waiting. A clock chimes. Someone sneaks up to the cabin, and Daniela hears noises outside but remains seated and tense. There's a clattering on the roof, and a gas canister drops down the chimney and rolls into the room, sparking and smoking]  
DANIELA: Oh! [She gasps and stumbles out of the chair before succumbing to the gas when a man in a gas mask kicks down the door and fires around the entire cabin with a machine gun. He enters the room slowly but is struck in the neck by a tranquilizer dart and falls to the ground. Dean is behind him with a gun pointed at him. Sam enters, coughing against the gas, and goes to Daniela's aid]  
SAM: I got ya. I got ya. All right.  
[Dean removes the gas mask from Ketch]

Dean interrogatives Ketch  
Sam DEAN  
Dean what you don't actually believe this nonsense  
Sam no think about it he after witches  
Dean so  
Sam Rowena  
Dean oh if he is telling the truth the job done but if not he is either trying to bring him back or fix something she gave  
Ketch's eyes go wide  
Sam and since it makes sense let's go with the second one  
Ketch struggles  
Dean sees it Oh look we are spot on  
Ketch Coughs you are a lot smarter than you appear  
Dean so he  
Sam wait  
Dean what  
Sam, he more than likely is working for someone  
Dean what makes you think that  
Sam, I don't know dean the fact that somehow he is able to find Witches so easy  
Dean that could be  
Sam and his equipment  
Dean what he could have  
Sam, not the way it was  
Dean, so he is working for someone  
Sam and I think it is someone who has the need for his services  
Dean so who  
Sam Asmodeus  
Ketch whistle wow you are good  
Dean so death  
Sam no  
Ketch why sam I no Idea you cared  
Dean yeah Sam what's up  
Sam, we can have a spy of our own  
Dean and you trust him  
Sam no but we can pay him  
Ketch oh I afraid there is no way you can pay for my services  
Dean Sam  
Sam Oh how about four hundred million  
Ketch whistle wow and how will you go about getting it  
Dean Sam  
Sam while you were hunting with Crowley  
Dean you mean  
Sam, I went to Vegas and won a Lot of money  
Dean Man you went to Vegas and didn't tell me and how much is a lot  
Sam, I won Two hundred billion  
Ketch wow deal so wher.. oh she ok I guess I will help with mary  
Dean Mom you think that we will allow you to...  
Sam Dean, we could use him  
Dean why  
Sam, there is a whole world to cover add in the fact that this world will need someone to stay behind meaning you need a back-up  
Dean you what do you mean you're my back-up  
Sam Dean someone needs to stay behind in case something happens  
Dean Ok  
Arthur stands up well this could be the start of something beautiful Partnership

INT: Elgin Hall  
(sign on table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo's hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. A man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don't be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You're whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(crowd is clapping )  
Sister Jo is at the stage counting money after everyone  
SISTER JO  
We're closed. Come back tomorrow.  
LUCIFER  
Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Ariel? You're an angel.  
SISTER JO  
Back at ya, Lucifer.  
LUCIFER  
What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?  
SISTER JO  
Should I quake?  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
SISTER JO  
I'm not most.  
LUCIFER  
Right... you're special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly I have to say.  
SISTER JO  
We're not in heaven. We're on earth. You may have noticed, around here, the good life ain't cheap.  
After the fall, all the angels were a mess. Desperate for housing, any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband, so we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for a life they'd do almost anything, pay almost anything. So... ka-ching. I was a so-so angel but it turns out I am an excellent businesswoman.

Lucifer smiles  
Hmm smart I could use someone like you  
Ariel raises her eyebrows  
Use me for what  
Lucifer  
A second  
Ariel  
You want me as a second why  
Lucifer  
Most of our brothers and sisters are Soldiers unable to do anything except follow  
Ariel  
And I  
Lucifer  
you have chosen to exercise your free will in a profitable manner for yourself and aren't afraid to use any means for goals someone like that will be a great second  
Ariel  
Second for what  
Lucifer  
Leading Heaven  
Ariel  
What  
Lucifer  
I know who I am so I have a lot of work you can be used as Advisor and motivation  
Ariel  
Advisor and motivation  
Lucifer A low ranking angel given a promotion and being upgrading on a power level plus wings healed you will be an example angels will inspire to  
Ariel  
Wait you can Upgrade me and heal angel wings  
Lucifer  
I can do a whole lot more but in order to do so I need heaven  
Ariel thinks things through hmm Okay I think that is a deal  
Lucifer well to seal it  
Ariel, I swear to Loyalty to the Morningstar as long as he wants to better Creation and serve as Advisor and Motivation  
Lucifer I accept your oath and swear to honor and earn your Loyalty and swear to heal and fix heaven with you and my advisors at my side and Swear my essence to heaven defense  
Thunder booms in the distance  
Ariel what do you want me to do  
Lucifer  
Ariel your orders is business  
Ariel  
set up profit and maintain the order of the business of heaven anything specific  
Lucifer  
yes  
Ariel smiles  
Sounds fun is that all  
Lucifer  
hmm I need A military Strategist and Advisor A Law Enforcer A Council in charge of Law and One in charge of the garden and one in charge of the prison and A military general and A healer  
Ariel  
I have an idea for Miltary general but he is dead  
Lucifer I can fix that  
Ariel okay I am thinking Zachariah  
Lucifer hmm there will need to be a supervisor but done  
Ariel, I think Castiel as Miltary strategist  
Lucifer I concur  
Ariel and Namoi to be in charge of the law enforcer  
Lucifer alone  
Ariel no make her in charge of making certain your rules all follow by having her arrest Angels  
Lucifer  
anything else  
Ariel  
Yes we need a communication angels  
Lucifer  
hmm Gabriel will be good for that  
Ariel  
you can bring him back  
Lucifer  
well he's alive but I can bring back everyone  
Ariel Than Michael  
Lucifer  
oh once I heal his mind I am going to make him Supervisor to the army and overall commander of Heaven army under me and Dad when he returns  
Ariel  
wait what you going to  
Lucifer  
I am just bringing heaven back to 100% sooner or later dad will return  
Ariel  
ok  
Lucifer  
oh wait before you get started your wings  
Lucifer snaps his finger and Ariel glows for a moment when the light disappears she gains a few wings and her wings heal  
Ariel nods and disappears  
Lucifer  
okay now for the hard part Castiel this will be fun

exterior, a playground beside a sandbox, the portal to Heaven, Cas meets with another angel]  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of-of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack.  
DUMAH: You mean the Nephilim.  
CASTIEL: Yes. Do the angels have him?  
DUMAH: No.  
CASTIEL: Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in– in Metatron's old cell or–  
DUMAH: If we had him, he wouldn't be imprisoned. He would be put to work.  
CASTIEL: What do you mean?  
DUMAH: Castiel, the angels... Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us.  
CASTIEL: You mean Jack. Even if he had that power, what makes you think he'd cooperate?  
DUMAH: He may not have a choice.  
CASTIEL: So you're planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?  
DUMAH: Castiel, he's not your pet. He belongs to all of us.  
[Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah]  
FIRST ANGEL: You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised. [to Castiel] We hear you have influence with the Nephilim. He'll listen to you.  
CASTIEL: No. I will not help you.  
FIRST ANGEL: Ever the renegade.  
DUMAH: Castiel, please, come with us.  
[Dumah takes Cas by the wrist, but Cas resists. He pushes her away, and they both deploy angel blades. Cas fights off all three angels, but Dumah comes up behind him and restrains him with an angel blade to his throat.]  
LUCIFER: Drop the blade, Dumah.  
[Dumah stares at Lucifer, but continues to hold the blade to Cas's throat]  
LUCIFER: You hesitate? This isn't gonna one of those "make my day" moments, is it? Okay. Buh-bye.  
[Lucifer stands up straight and his eyes glow red. Dumah releases Cas and tries to flee back to heaven through the sandbox portal with the other two angels. Lucifer smirks and snaps his fingers the white light disappears hmm okay that was fun  
The angels shake in fear  
Lucifer hello Castiel  
Castiel how  
Lucifer that world has a Michael that one wanted to come over to this world he took a small amount of my grace  
Castiel and the angels stand less Intimidated they take a step  
Lucifer snaps his finger and an angel explodes  
The angels take a step back  
Lucifer but as I was saying I escape and came here only to discover that Dad connected me to him healing my grace and bringing it back to hundred percent fascinating isn't it  
Lucifer turns cruel Now give one reason I shouldn't kill the rest of you  
Dumah Heaven  
Lucifer why woul.. how few  
Dumah Now 8  
Lucifer hmm that's why you want my son  
Dumah yes  
Lucifer hmm well okay  
Dumah what  
Lucifer I wasn't connected when I was sent to that world  
Dumah meaning god  
Lucifer forgave me  
Dumah why  
Lucifer well it is obvious  
Castiel what  
Lucifer he wants me to fix Heaven  
Dumah wait you know how  
Lucifer blushes well umm I kind of sorta saw him make the rest of angels after me  
Dumah you mean you know how to  
Lucifer yes I know how to create angels  
Dumah would you  
Lucifer sure in exchange  
Dumah anything you want  
Lucifer Good go prepare heaven  
The angels except Castiel look around umm  
Lucifer oh your wings here Lucifer snaps and the angels heal  
Angels smile wow thank you wings flap and they disappear Lucifer sits heavily on a bench, Crap  
Castiel stays still why did you  
Lucifer: Okay, I get it, I get it. I killed you your friends trap me but if you can please just shelve the eternal enemies thing for a second, we have a situation. And by "we," I mean everything alive. We're sorta... all gonna die.

interior, Nick's Bar, Cas, and Lucifer sit across a table from one another as other patrons play pool]  
LUCIFER: Everything I am telling you is true. You were there, man. You saw what that place was like. The Michael I just described to you is responsible for that.  
[Cas looks uncomfortable, his eyes everywhere but on Lucifer]  
LUCIFER: You wanna dwell on the past? I don't. I'm not myself anyway. What am I gonna do? Okay? Look, it's time to save the world. Be the heroic Castiel instead of the Angel responsible for the deaths of Countless Humans and angels  
CASTIEL: I am not the  
Lucifer seriously Castiel what have I done that you haven't

Cas's fury had finally come to a head he closed the space between him and Lucifer. "You murdered dozens of angels!" He growled, his voice echoing through the room.  
"You slaughtered hundreds." Lucifer retorted, the creepy smile returning to his face.  
"You tried to play God!" Castiel clenched his jaw, taken back slightly by her point. She wasn't wrong.  
"So did you." His tone remained calm as he tapped Castiel chest to emphasize each word.  
Castiel You created demons  
Lucifer smirks you open Purgatory and hey unlike you I never stole the souls of thousands of creatures just to gain more power!  
Castiel tries so hard to find something  
Lucifer I didn't cause the angels to fall that was all you  
Castiel In  
Lucifer I didn't release dear aunt that was you  
Castiel opens his mouth  
Lucifer I ain't called the killer of angels  
Castiel in his grumpy voice What do you want  
Lucifer I want you to serve in my council  
Castiel wait council  
Lucifer yes as Miltary Strategist  
Castiel what  
Lucifer you have one of the greatest battle minds in existence but you no leader Castiel  
Castiel why would I  
Lucifer Mary Alive Castiel  
Castiel eyes go wide  
Lucifer if you accept I give you and your friends five gifts  
Castiel and what are the gifts  
Lucifer I will return Dean and sam family gift one  
Castiel what do you mean  
Lucifer I will bring back anyone they cared about in the last twenty years  
Castiel that gift one  
Lucifer I will tell you how to open a portal to that world  
Lucifer I will give you a requirement for the spell  
Lucifer Four I will Aid you and those you care about  
Lucifer five and final I will fix your wings and grace plus as a gift Sam soul  
Castiel: Well, I-I-I have to talk to Sam and Dean.  
Lucifer I expected that  
Castiel stands

UCIFER: Hey, man.  
ASMODEUS: "Lord Lucifer."  
LUCIFER: Lil' Asmodeus. My onetime stooge. Runt of the litter. Uh, dimmest bulb in the string, et cetera, et cetera. I see you must've taken over Crowley's spot? Yeah. That's okay. You can stand down now. Skipper's back. [Lucifer pounds his fist on the bar]  
ASMODEUS: Well, here's the thing, Lou. I'm real satisfied with my current position. Hell is humming along quite nicely, thank you. But I do hope you and your little lap angel will pay me a visit.  
LUCIFER: Yes, well... see, that's the thing. We're all booked up, buddy.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I won't take "no" for an answer.  
LUCIFER: Now you know better than to screw with me, Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I knew better than to screw with the old you. But this new version seems a little more... screwable.  
[Lucifer shrugs, inflating his chest as his eyes glow red.]  
LUCIFER (whispers): So help me.  
ASMODEUS: Aw, please.  
[Asmodeus holds his fingers up in what resembles bullhorns, and flicks out his fingers Castiel goes flying )  
Lucifer smirks  
Asmodeus tries to disappear  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and the demons burns  
Lucifer hmm how is that possible The only ones I can't make turn to ashes are Lucifer eyes glow red enraged which one of my brothers do you have Asmodeus  
Asmodeus shakes  
Lucifer no matter I'll find out  
Lucifer slams his hand on Asmodeus  
Lucifer rips every last memory out  
Lucifer YOU DARE TORTURE GABRIEL  
Thunder Rips across the sky Lightning flashes around them hitting the building  
Castiel coughs what  
Lucifer he has Gabriel  
Castiel eyes glow for a moment is it  
Lucifer he has been taking Gabriel grace periodically  
Castiel nods okay  
Lucifer now what is next OH I KNOW  
Lucifer tears into the demon soul ripping it apart  
Lucifer okay Castiel  
Castiel seeing it happen gulps what  
Lucifer Gabriel is you and your friends job call me when you have him  
Castiel where would I  
Lucifer here Lucifer waves his hand and memories are planted into Castiel mind  
Castiel fuck I would  
Lucifer here you need this for the battle  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and Castiel is healed  
Lucifer I will prepare hell than heaven you work on my brother  
Castiel nods  
Lucifer disappears  
Castiel is that why Michael was so then how did we. No his eyes went wide he let us  
Castiel oh god  
Castiel disappears

Castiel flying through the air lands  
A collection of phones charging in the bunker library labeled FBI, CIA, etc. The FBI phone rings and Dean answers, moving toward the table to jot down notes, while Sam sits at the table with his laptop]  
DEAN: Hello? Yes, this is Agent Russell. I did give you my card, yeah. Really? What kind of questions? Okay, and when was this? What did he look like? Yeah, no, we will check into it. Thank you very much.  
[Dean hangs up]  
SAM: What was that all about?  
DEAN: That was a manager at the Stampede Motel, the place we stayed in– in Dodge City.  
SAM: Right.  
DEAN: Guess his front desk clerk went missing right after some dude showed up asking questions about Jack.  
SAM: You get a name?  
DEAN: Nope. But... from his description? Evil Colonel Sanders. [Sam raises an eyebrow, apparently not understanding Dean, so Dean clarifies] Asmodeus.  
SAM: Tracking Jack.  
DEAN: Yeah, which means he's two steps behind him, which means we need to find him fast.  
KETCH (wandering into the library, handcuffed but eating a sandwich): I should say.  
DEAN (to Sam): What the hell is this?  
SAM: He's in chains. There's no bathroom in the armory. And he hadn't eaten in, like, a day and a half.  
DEAN: Do I look like I care?  
KETCH: Judging by your rage, my brother must've behaved very badly. I understand your mother is the one who killed him?  
DEAN: And he had it coming, after what he did to her.  
KETCH: Hmm. And how is she now?  
DEAN: She's good. [to Sam] Would you put him back? Hmm?  
[Sam clears his throat, shuts his laptop, and gets up to escort Ketch out of the library. Dean dials his phone.  
They heard a phone ring as they heard wings  
Dean Jack  
Sam Jack  
Castiel walks in  
Dean Where Jack  
Ketch His wings are back  
Sam Cas  
Castiel face is terrified  
Dean Cas what's wrong  
Castiel Lucifer Back  
Sam What how  
Castiel Micheal took some of his grace  
Dean great that means  
Castiel NO it turns out God Reconnected him  
Dean huh  
Sam what God he forgave him  
Dean what does that matter  
Sam Dean Archangels get power from God Lucifer got power from Hell  
Dean crap so he is more powerful  
Castiel Worse god didn't disconnect him from hell  
Dean, so He is twice as powerful  
Castiel more like Four times  
Sam Damn How  
Castiel its get worse  
Dean what  
Castiel Dad made it where he can fix heaven  
Dean What's wrong I mean if God did it must be bad  
Castiel if one more angel died Every soul in heaven would be banished to earth  
Ketch Wait killing angels we been  
Sam That's worse than  
Dean fuck I know Why he did it then  
Castiel yes Lucifer can repopulate heaven and as a bonus he agreed to heal our wings in exchange for ruling heaven  
Sam Cas you didn't  
Castiel No this is a gift to convince me to Become his Miltary Strategist  
Dean wait he wants you to lead his army why would you do that  
Castiel Mary alive  
Dean what you mean  
Castiel he also Gave an ingredient to open a portal to get mary  
Dean what are they  
Castiel unknown but the one he gave me is archangel grace  
Sam he willing gave up  
Castiel Ten bottles worth  
Sam still does he think  
Castiel he offered as assentive for accepting he is willing to give us five gifts  
Dean and what are the gifts  
Castiel Lucifer said he will return our family gift one  
Sam what do you mean  
Castiel he said he will bring back anyone they cared about in the last twenty years  
Castiel that's gift one  
Castiel two tell us how to open the portal  
Castiel Three He will Work With us to protect Humanity  
Castiel Four He will protect Earth  
Lucifer five and final gift Sam soul I will heal it  
Sam Woah that's Huge  
Dean Come on you don't believe him do you after everything  
Castiel well we have done worse  
Dean what he  
Castiel Dean what has he done that we haven't or caused that we needed to fix  
Dean Demons  
Castiel Dean as much as we fight for free will we forget that to go to hell you have to make a deal or do wrong meaning it is on us  
Dean Our free will but still surely  
Sam What Go against God and Amara and Angels We should at least pretend to work with till we know more  
Dean fine but I don't like it  
Castiel No one is asking us to  
Dean how could this get worse  
Castiel Asmodeus is dead  
Dean Lucifer  
Castiel Yes but it turns out Gabriel is too  
Dean what why didn't he  
Castiel Asmodeus had him so  
Sam That's why you wings are healed so we can rescue  
Castiel Yeah  
Dean Well this Great  
Sam No don't you see if we have Gabriel at least we have a better chance than before  
Dean, we just need him to be on our side and in case you forgot he still loves  
Sam, they are brothers, Dean, it is hypocritical to ask him to hate him when no matter what either of us do we love one another  
Dean Fine Fine Find him and then Lucifer tells us how to open a portal which apparently That world Archangels want to go through to take over this one  
Dean Fuck till we have a better way might as well be somewhat of allies  
Castiel should I accept  
Sam yes it may keep his armies from going against us somewhat  
Dean yeah agreed  
Castiel Okay I will send out a message on angel radio  
Castiel calls out he accepts  
Dean Now what  
In front of them a piece of paper telling them the spell and ingredients  
Dean huh  
A flash of light and A container appears  
Castiel No way  
Dean What  
Castiel heaven uses this to heal souls that already in heaven  
Sam me  
Castiel Yeah it will do better than that since it's on earth and you said yes it will Bring the graces still inside you to bond you will have the power of Lucifer and Gadreel with none of the side-effects  
Dean Huh he is keeping his word  
Another piece of paper appears  
Sam huh Dean look  
Dean woah this is a list of who he is bringing back and he brought them back in the bunker  
Dean, he is really keeping his word Weird  
Sam well might as well get started on the rooms  
Dean, I'll help need something normal  
Castiel I'll gather equipment to rescue Gabriel  
Dean well get started  
Sam (thinking hmm he really doing it may be what he said is true)  
They leave to get everything ready

(Bunker -Day 11:12 Am ) ( Interior library )

Ketch blinks at this then says '' Well I might be able to help with that and Hey ''  
Dean rolling his eyes says ''what ''  
Ketch with a smirk on his face '' As your brother said I been in his base so I may help you get in ''  
Dean growls and threatens ''well Remeber you ''  
Ketch rolls his eyes in annoyance saying '' If I betray you the combined power of God, The Darkness and Lucifer will be set upon me and I have no wish of doing so plus you pay me why would I ruin that hell its worse to betray Gabriel because you know as well as I that you don't make him angry.''.  
Dean nods says '' Right remember that ''  
Ketch frowns and says '' You are the only one who will break his word and attack me but I hope you at least give me a chance ''  
Dean slowly nods thinking it through saying '' if you prove your worth ''.  
Ketch smirks and says '' how about this Dean it's obvious in some way shape or form Lucifer Cares about sam hell Its obviously Gabriel Likes him why do you think he helps him ''  
Ketch That's why I may fear Lucifer But I won't go against God's Judgement  
Dean Whatever  
( Sam's Room)  
Sam in his room Tears running down his face at the injustice '' Why Lucifer he has done so much and yet God made him king of creation  
Sam takes a deep breath '' okay I need to look at things objectively as if I am a bystander or different hunter ''.  
Sam took a deep breath pulls out his journals and re-read them plus pulling out chuck's books reading them it takes hours before he is finished which is done paled then he speaks out loud '' objectively its true when push comes to shove every time something tries to destroy it's because of us, in fact, I would try to kill us if I was someone else ''.  
Sam snorts and says '' I even have a bigger body count then Lucifer ''.  
Sam sighs in frustration as he can now clearly see his crimes and with seemly no punishment growling he prays to Lucifer ''.  
Lucifer appearing in a gust of wind frowns at Sam saying '' Why have you summoned me, Sam ''.

Sam taking a deep breath opens his connection to Lucifer a little more speaking '' I have now seen that I am not what I claimed, in fact, I see that I have acted free of consequences and punishment ''.  
Lucifer frowns at Sam for a moment saying '' So you say you have look at the past objectively and see that you aren't the paragon of good you claimed to be and wish to be punished for your crimes ''.  
Sam nods and says '' I ask the Archangel of Punishment to give me My dues ''.  
Lucifer stiffens and quietly asks '' How do you know that I am the Archangel of Punishment the records were burned by my Father so there aren't any records recorded''.  
Sam sighs and admits '' When I said yes that was one only thing I pick up at the time ''.  
Lucifer slowly nods and summoning a forgotten power bringing it to the surface causing the room to darken and Light to go pouring out of him Lucifer speaks in a deep voice that sounds as if it's coming from the heavens '' Sam Winchester you have asked for Punishment and I Heiel the Archangel of Punishment have to answer and agree you needing Punishment but as I am a part of the punishment and I torture you I can only claim punishment for us both but sadly You and your brother have punished him enough for Punishment himself to be fine so I am clear but Punishment is glad that you have seen your folly so will be lenient I Punish you with an Eternity of Service to Heaven as an angel of Justice and gift you with turning the grace inside you into the grace of the angel of Justice for now until the end you are the Ghost Rider forever searching for those who break the Laws of creation ''.  
Lucifer lights brighter for a moment as Sam feels the grace inside him burn brighter and cause him to feel with the laws of creation.

Laws of Creation is follow

1 Lost of freewill is worthy of punishment  
2 Killing someone except in self -defense is worthy of Punishment  
3 Torture of innocent is worthy of punishment

Sam gasping as he feels his mind process the three laws. Lucifer looking on says '' Let them know because Castiel is next and he will be punished ''.  
Lucifer flaps away making Sam gulp in fear for Castiel heading to bed and falling right to sleep.

Dean sitting in his room in denial about his past and his crimes fails to notices the room getting darker and entering him which cause him to fall asleep.

Castiel feeling angry at himself for believing that Lucifer could be beaten so easy knowing that after Everything turns out Lucifer was playing with them stung the most.  
Castiel sighing sitting at that table with a bottle of booze in his hand thinking well I have a mission free Gabriel and save mary  
Castiel gathers the supplies teleporting to a store near the bunker to take a breather when he felt  
An Energy pulse explodes around him causing the building he is in to fall apart.  
Castiel bursting out of the ramble screams '' What the hell ''  
A portal is opened spilling out Hundreds of angel and Demons.  
Castiel '' fuck ''  
Castiel pulls out his phone to call when he feels  
The appearance of Thousand Demons  
Castiel gulps in fear at this'' No not an invasion  
A knight demon walks up to Castiel'' Hello Captain what's the plan ''  
Castiel frowns seeing that he can command demons then shaking his head '' Have 400 hundred demons defend the humans.'' The Knight nods at that yelling the order as he turns back seeing a blade coming right at him making him sidestep grab the outstretched arm break it then punch the other demon in the face then twisting the hand to stab his enemy. Castiel blinks in surprise at that then shaking his head says '' order 400 demons after the angels then 100 after the demons then have the remaining help me close the portal.  
The Knight demon relays that

Castiel'' I'll Go set up a base I assume that more will come before we can beat them. ''  
The Knight Demon stands at attention with his demons following him while they take over a building.  
Castiel Grabs his phone and calls Sam and Dean

(Bunker )  
Dean answers '' Hello Cas wh... Dean pales okay I'll Get sam ''

Dean runs to Sam room '' SAM GET UP  
Sam's eyes snap open ''what''  
A portal open releasing hundred of angel and demons  
Sam '' Snaps up what do we do ''  
A voice speaks behind him '' Really Idjits you have to ask ''  
Sam '' Bobby ''  
Another voice says '' Sam, Dean ''.

Dean '' DAD ''

John '' Well I was told the situation in heaven so let's go ''  
Dean 'Dad I ''  
John '' Sorry I meant I'll meet you there it will take time for me to get used to this ''  
Suddenly every hunter or friend they every had walked into the bunker making the time of reunions when John says '' This was a gift from Lucifer stating this is both a gift and an olive branch. ''  
Dean and Sam nods and then says  
'' Those coming with our time to hunt ''  
From the Group everyone follows

The Garage  
Sam got into the Impala then started it up to show where the exit and entrance is. John Gasps gulping with tears coming from his eyes seeing the most beautiful collection of cars in existence. John after looking at the cars he chose a 1975 chevy chemo. John frowns opening the back of the trunk then seeing a compartment fill with modern weapons and equipment. Dean walks up behind John saying '' I found cars from junkyards around here and brought them and fixed them so they are in working order and I have also modern them if needed ''. John eyes wide turns to his son saying '' Nicely done son you know you could build a hunter Mechanic shop. Dean's eyes went wide then he starts discussing plans for that with John smiling with him. Bobby smiles at the scene then he yells '' I'm going to go with sam you two go together so that you can make -up''. Dean nods as John smiles in gratitude nodding at Bobby in thanks. Sam says '' Dean you and Dad work on that I'm going to make our own version of A Hunter's network. '' Bobby nods along starting to talk to Sam on the plans for that''. Ash and charlie nod at each other and says'' You know We can start it up for you and make this place the base but we need Safehouses for us. Sam yells '' There are chapterhouses we can turn those into safehouses for hunters then have someone in charge of them.''

Ellen and Jo look at each other for a moment when they say '' We will work on the chapterhouses will some of you come with us''.

About half nods then one of them says in a Joking Manner '' You know we could build a bar for hunters in them ''. Ellen frowns nodding saying '' Good idea we will ''.  
Smiles come to there faces as they love the fact that they may actually have a gameplan and homes to sleep in.

Jim says'' I will upgrade the wards but I need help ''.  
Charlie smiles and says '' I will help ''

Then a few followers to upgrade the wards on the Bunker and chapterhouses.

Sam smiles at the fact that they may be able to create a standing force.

Bobby says '' I shall aid in putting the books in the archives ''. Bobby gets out saying '' I will start working good luck boy ''. Sam smiles and drives out with 10 different cars following''.

Woman skating clumsily on the sidewalk. A man walks out of the bakery carrying a wedding cake. She crashes into him and the cake goes flying, but he catches the girl before she can fall.  
Girl  
I think I just fell for you.  
Guy  
I'd catch you anytime you fell.  
(they continue talking and the scene moves to a man with a smile)  
Lucifer  
Nice job. Another happy beginning. Right? Cupid.  
Cupid gulps  
'' Brother ''  
Lucifer a little hurt  
'' Really no hugs ''  
Cupid swallows stand tall but lean away  
'' Why are you Lucifer ''  
Lucifer pouts  
'' I'm here to help a brother ''  
Cupid  
'' How ''  
Lucifer reaches out and puts two fingers on him  
The cupid glows for a moment then his eyes glow Blue sound of thunder in the distance clouds appear and wings appear behind the cupid  
Cupid gasps  
'' My My wings ''  
Cupid grabs Lucifer holding him tight  
'' Thank you thank you Brother ''  
Lucifer pats the cupid

Cupid  
'' So its true your fixing heaven ''  
Lucifer  
'' I am fixing heaven and hell and one day I plan on earth ''  
Cupid  
'' How ''  
Lucifer  
'' I plan to Send humans across the galaxy ''  
Cupid confuse  
Lucifer  
'' Star wars no fine return to heaven and you will learn ''  
Cupid nods and disappears

Lucifer in heaven

Angels look at each other  
then kneels  
Ariel flaps in bows and kneels on Lucifer Left  
Lucifer  
'' No don't kneel before I allow me to earn it first ''  
unknown to everyone outside of the room this solidify their opinion of him to the Room  
Dumah  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
Lucifer waves his hand and Angels in the room are healed and upgrade then disappear into heaven's throne room  
Lucifer sitting on the throne, Sister Jo standing beside him. All other angels kneeling.

Lucifer  
'' Rise ''  
The Angels rose to their feet  
Lucifer  
'' As the king of heaven I plan on changing many things but first, just because I am king doesn't mean I can do everything myself so instead, I will create a court which will deal with it ''  
Dumah confuse  
'' What do you mean ''  
Lucifer  
'' Every angel on the court will have a job, duties authority of some kind each of you will be in control of an aspect of heaven who only reports to my Advisors and Me or during court sessions ''''

Dumah  
'' Who's in the court  
lucifer  
'' The Archangels, Faction leaders, The cupid Leader, Everyone in the room, Zachariah, Castiel ''  
Suddenly there are murmurs

Lucifer  
'' Enough My Advisors each of the courts second to serve as an advisor to there boss, Domain leaders, ''  
Namoi  
'' Domain Leaders '' she said confused  
Lucifer  
'' like the one in charge of prison area or south part of heaven so on forth ''  
Namoi nods  
Lucifer  
'' The garrisons leaders and finally one of each type of remaining angels ''  
Namoi smiles seeing as a good plan  
Lucifer nods  
'' Okay now to bring back our siblings and heal heaven''  
Lucifer taking the throne gripping the Armrest sitting eyes turning To pure Light as a beam of light spreading from his arms which sends waves of power into heaven healing it completely by sacrificing The reminder leftover power from the Hands of God into heaven itself Changing the way heaven runs with a pulse and from the pulse Angels that were either Dead and in the empty or Alive and Has ever been connected to heaven awakes and heal plus info about what has been happening since there death is automatically inserted into there brains and Because of that those that would best be in the court summoned instantly and they stand in the throne room waiting  
Lucifer thinks for a moment and The throne room enlarges and suddenly the throne room becomes a chamber room with Thrones surrounds a Pyramid and at the head is the throne

Lucifer  
'' Each of you Will is known as houses as such you will have titles of lords, Archdukes, Dukes, baron, and Earls, Knight those are the rank each of you ''  
The angels smiling except Castiel who's frozen in shock at this development  
Lucifer  
'' My advisors will be Dukes Anyone who job is domain will be Archdukes, Anyone who leads a group of angels are barons anyone who second to those of the court are our earls finally anyone who is a leader of our garrisons are knights of the realm''  
The angels smiling nodding  
Lucifer  
'' Archdukes and Dukes can make Barons and Knights and earls but non made by them will have a part of the court unless a vote is put up to make it so ''  
The angels' nod  
Lucifer  
'' Now for new angels ''  
Lucifer  
'' They will be fledglings so they need to be raised I Raise up the Angels Samadriel, Hadraniel  
, Kushiel and Muriel As the fledglings raisers as such I will Raise them to knights and give them a few angels to aid them ''  
The court standing there stun nodding  
Lucifer  
'' Will the angels Joshua, Raguel, Raziel. Dumah , Remiel Sariel Uriel, Zadkiel, Zophiel , Puriel, Ophanim, Marut, Namoi step forth and kneel  
The angels confuse step forth  
Lucifer  
'' you are the domains ''  
The Angels smiling  
'' Thank you, my king, ''

Lucifer  
'' Raguel you are the Angels in charge of Heaven's forge you job is to Make Heaven's Weapons and Armor and Clothes ''  
Raguel nodding smiling because that's so Him  
'' Thank you, my lord ''

Lucifer  
'' Raziel You have the job of the keeper of  
knowledge Dumah you both have the job of Librarian of Heaven Knowledge and weapons ''  
Raziel Nodding and Dumah  
'' Knowledge is us so thank you ''  
Lucifer  
'' Remiel you are Angel of souls your job is to category and Protect the Heaven's of humans ''  
Remiel slightly nods are ready going over in his  
head everything  
Lucifer  
'' Sariel You are the leader of the group called the principles ''  
Sariel  
'' Principles ''  
Lucifer  
'' Your in charge of the angels who Work as the Values of heaven and serve as a supervisor to the garrisons making sure they are maintained and the one who in charge of human prayers ''

Sariel grimaces At that glad he has those under him to aid him  
Lucifer  
'' Joshua the gardens are yours ''  
Joshua nods  
Lucifer  
''Uriel you are the now in charge of Heaven Training of angels and Assigning them ''  
Uriel groans  
Lucifer smirking  
'' Don't worry you are Heaven's command center meaning you a commander in the military ''  
Uriel smirks  
Lucifer spends weeks giving positions and thrones at the end using the power he gave to heaven he made offices for each of those with thrones while also modernizing Heaven everything was running smoothly

Lucifer Three weeks later finally stop breathing deeply  
''' Finally done Ariel ''  
Ariel smiling  
''' Until the Archangels ''  
Lucifer groans  
'' Right good news Summon Three garrisons leaders ''  
Ariel nods  
''' What's up ''  
Lucifer  
'' The archangels Gabriel is being rescued so I assume he is good so I have a plan on sending Those three for Michael while I work On Raphael ''  
Ariel nods smiling  
Lucifer  
'' Go take care of that for me ''  
Ariel nods leaving to begin  
Lucifer breathing deeply reaching into himself connecting to heaven and hell and gathers one percent of soul power from all souls then sending most of it to power their realms but the rest being sent to the empty to replace the energy from Those brought back then he brings back Raphael

Lucifer pauses  
'' Realize the only way he can prove he is worthy if there's war brings back everyone''  
Lucifer breathing deeply goes into mediation to prepare heaven


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Light's God sighs as he looks over to his sister as he says '' Crap sister you know I could never fight my brothers what do I do ''. Amara frowns as she says '' Brother I will never surrender so I hope you have a plan ''. Chuck thinks for minutes as he says '' You know I am the God of This and Hand of fate world I think I should combine the two and Agree to merger with Dimension Battle world you should do the same with the Darkness from the Dimension Battle world and then you can have Dean since those two worlds the Dean's will Merge and once that is done we can Merge with The Empty Promise God and Amara which will change a lot in those worlds and perhaps allow us both to finally be happy''.

Frowning Amara Agrees so they do the plan and Merge with each of the worlds then they merge with Empty promises self ... The Michaels and others who merge gain either a power boost or there were more angels


End file.
